Electronic devices may include several aesthetic features, particularly on exterior surfaces. These features may be formed by various methods. However, during a manufacturing process the exterior surfaces may be damaged during the formation of other parts or features. Also, electronic devices may include various internal features that may become decoupled, even when an adhesive is used.